Alma en pena
by lobunaluna
Summary: (UA) Su vida habia sido normal, hasta que un psicopata se cruzo en su camino. Ahora su vida ya no es vida. Esta muerto y atrapado en el plano de los vivos. Sabe quien sera la siguiente victima, pero no como se llama y quien fue su asesino. El tiempo corre y si no quiere que la lista de muerte se alargue... si no quiere que otro padre sufra, como el suyo, necesitara ayuda. (NO yaoi)
1. Amarga existencia

**Quien ve el rostro de su asesino, se queda en la tierra hasta que se haga justicia.**

**Leyenda urbana.**

_Amarga existencia._

Abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía el cuello… Cuando quiso mover sus manos se dio cuenta que estaba atado, salió por completo de su aturdimiento. Intento mover sus piernas, pero también estaban atadas a las patas de la silla. Sus manos estaban sujetas a los apoyabrazos con gruesas cuerdas. Comenzó a desesperarse y a mirar la habitación donde se hallaba.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, en las paredes había fotos suyas… Una foto saliendo de la universidad, una en la que estaba en el centro comercial, otra en la que estaba con sus amigos… En todas las fotos él estaba rodeado con un círculo. La cinta en su boca le dificultaba la respiración. Habían rodeado toda su cabeza con la cinta, la sentía pegada en su cabello. Trato de calmarse, no podía, estaba aterrado… No solo había fotos suyas… también había de otros chicos. Todos aparentemente de su misma edad. En todas, las fotos, había un solo chico rodeado con un círculo.

Logro divisar a uno, el que estaba más cerca de su posición, le reconoció del diario. El chico había aparecido muerto, luego de llevar desaparecido tres días. Tenía señales de haber sido golpeado salvajemente… Lágrimas de terror comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos. Ese chico era el 5° chico, en lo que llevaba de transcurrido el mes, en aparecer en esas condiciones. Escucho como se abría una puerta, como le quitaban los seguros a la puerta mejor dicho.

-Ya despertaste, por lo que veo… Milo.-dijo el hombre sonriente, el muchacho termino de aterrarse.

* * *

El muchacho lloraba y él ya se había cansado de escucharle llorar y de escuchar sus gritos ahogados… Ya se había cansado, esos tres días habían sido muy divertidos, pero el muchacho ya aburría… Como le habían aburrido los otros. Tomo lo que usaría en ese momento y se acercó al muchacho. El joven le miro aterrado y comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una mirada suplicante…

-No sirven las suplicas precioso…-dijo sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla… El muchacho miraba atento al rosto de su captor.-Mira...-le mostro una foto en la que se distinguía un joven de cabellera azul marina.- ¿Crees que me logre divertir con él? -pregunto embozando una sonrisa infantil, llena de maldad. Dejo la foto sobre una mesa…- Esperare un par de días… Tal vez un mes, ya eh agitado mucho las aguas…- Volvió a mirar ahora con completa crueldad a su cautivo…-Ya es hora que me diviertas por última vez…

_Dos días después._

-Ya va… que sean buenas noticias, que sean buenas noticias…-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada a la casa.- ¿Si?-Miro, tratando de mantener la calma, a los policías.

Su único hijo llevaba desaparecido tres días… y aparentemente era obra del asesino serial que aparecía en el diario… O eso decían los diarios, dado que los policías no decían nada al respecto. Por más que lo hubiera buscado por toda la ciudad, por más que hubiera buscado por todas las comisarias, por más que se hubiera recorrido todo los hospitales y clínicas que hubiera en esa ciudad… Los resultados habían sido nulos, nunca había ingresado a ninguno de esos lugares...

-Señor Escorpio.-El oficial le miro, se mantenía sereno- Tiene que acompañarnos…

-¿Lo encontraron?-pregunto con la poca esperanza que le quedaba…

-Tiene que acompañarnos, por favor.-Dijo el colega de este. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, sintió como lo poco que le quedaba de fe y esperanza abandonaba su cuerpo. Cayo de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo. Solo había una razón para que le respondieran esa importante pregunta con tan poca elocuente respuesta.

-Tiene que acompañarnos a la morgue… Es posible que no sea él…-le dijo uno que se arrodillaba a su lado.- No se aflija…

-¿Tiene hijos?-pregunto en un hilo de voz, mientras las lagrimas abandonaban sin cesar sus ojos.

-Sí, tres.

-Cuando le secuestren a uno y le vengan a buscar para ir a la morgue… dígase lo mismo, porque a mi esas palabras no me sirven…-dijo entre llantos…-SON UNOS INUTILES… ¿POR QUE NO LO BUSCARON…?-Grito hecho una histeria y completamente destrozado por dentro...

* * *

El muchacho miro a sus alrededores, estaba en una habitación de azulejos celeste pálido. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí… solo sabía que ese lugar, con camillas de acero y elementos quirúrgicos no era un bonito lugar. Una puerta se abrió y entro una mujer con dos policías… detrás de estos estaba…

_-PAPÁ… -_grito y corrió a él, pero cuando quiso abrazarlo le atravesó. Su padre se detuvo… pero luego camino hacia donde estaba la doctora._-Papá… ¿No me ves? ESTOY AQUÍ… PAPÁ…_-El joven de 19 años, estudiante universitario, se acerco a su padre.- _¿Estuviste llorando? Papá… papá mírame estoy aquí a tu lado… Papá… ¿qué paso…? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué paso luego que salí del bar?-_La mujer abrió una puerta y saco algo tapado con una sábana blanca. El muchacho miro atento la silueta… era un cuerpo. ¿Estoy en una morgue? ¿Qué hago yo en una morgue?- ¿_Papá que hacemos aquí? PAPA RESPONDEME…-_grito desesperado.

-¿Esta seguro?-la mujer tomo con cuidado la sabana antes de tomarla, su padre asintió. La mujer descorrió la sabana y la coloco hasta la altura de los hombros. Su padre comenzó a llorar y cayó de rodillas…

_-¿Soy yo…? SOY YO…-_El joven retrocedió aterrado- _NO PUEDO SER YO… YO NO ESTOY MUERTO…_

-Milo…-su padre lloraba- Ese es mi hijo…-El hombre se paro y acaricio el rostro del menor… Miro el cuello de este- ¿Qué son esas marcas?-entre la palidez, sobresalía unas zonas ligeramente moradas.

-Son… de estrangulamiento-la doctora se mordió el labio- Le estrangularon hasta la muerte.-su padre le acaricio el rostros… Parecía perdido, su padre parecía metido en un profundo sueño… Milo se llevo las manos al cuello, al hacer ese acto volvía a sentir que le faltaba el aire…

-_Estoy muerto… ¿Pero que me paso?... ¿Quién me mato?_-cerro los ojos, a su mente vino la imagen de un chico. –_No, él no fue… él será su siguiente víctima… ¿Pero quién me mato? ¿Quién es ese chico…? _–Miro a su padre, estaba de rodillas de nuevo y un policía trababa de reconfortarlo, mientras la doctora volvía a meter su cuerpo en la heladera. Él se acerco a su padre. Quiso abrazarle, pero sus brazos le atravesaron. Su padre levanto la vista y miro hacia donde estaba Milo.- _Papá no llores…-_dijo rogando ser oido por su padre.-_ Estoy con vos... no llores.  
_

-Necesito aire…-dijo al fin, los policías le ayudaron a salir de ahí…

_Dos días después, cementerio._

Milo miraba a su abatido padre, estaba demacrado. Se notaba que no había dormido en esos días… Alrededor de él estaban sus compañeros de secundario, con lo que aun se hablaba, y amigos de toda la vida… También estaban sus familiares y algunos amigos de su padre. Miro al mejor amigo de su padre, parado al lado de su progenitor, al lado de este había un joven que no conocía… Le miro atento… cabellera azul marino y ojos celeste fríos como glaciares. Al igual que todos los demás vestía de luto. Nunca antes le había visto, pero se le hacía conocido de algún lado.

Luego miro hacia otro lado. Un amigo del secundario, uno al que se había acercado al principio por pura lastima, miraba hacia su dirección. Se notaba sumamente pálido… Milo le miro, vio como este se removía algo incomodo… El joven se mantuvo en su lugar, Milo comenzó a caminar hacia él. Estaba descalzo, pero no sentía la hierba, de la cintura para arriba estaba desnudo… pero no sentía al viento…

_-¿Ángelo?_-Pregunto al fin-_ ¿Puedes verme?_

-Me voy… no puedo estar más aquí…-dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba. Sus demás amigos asintieron. Como si entendieran que estar en ese lugar era sumamente doloroso y casi intolerable. Más aun, sabiendo de la forma violenta que había muerto su amigo.

El servicio termino y todos se retiraron, su padre fue uno de los últimos… El mejor amigo de este espero a que su padre decidiera ir al auto. El muchacho, que había llamado la atención de Milo, se quedo donde estaba. Guardaba absoluto silencio mientras su padre, ahora Milo le veía mejor era claro que eran parientes, consolaba a su progenitor…

_-¿Eres el hijo de Degel?_-Milo se acerco al muchacho y le miro atentamente…- _¿De dónde te conozco…? Si es la primera vez que te veo…_

-Ven Kardia…-escucho que decía Degel-Te llevare a tu casa…-su padre, sumiso se dejo llevar al auto. El muchacho camino detrás de ellos, manteniendo una respetuosa distancia… Milo caminaba a su lado.

_-¿De dónde te conozco?_-Miro como el muchacho subía al auto, en el asiento del acompañante, mientras Kardia subía al asiento de atrás._-Estoy seguro que Ángelo me veía…-_dijo cuando el auto se hubiera marchado…-_Ojala supiera cómo ir a su casa…_

_Esa misma noche._

Angelo estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo, odiaba por una clara razón los cementerios… A pesar que le gustara toda la temática de la muerte… Odiaba cuando esta se relacionaba con un ser cercano. Miro hacia un costado y diviso la tele, estaban pasando una película de producción de bajo presupuesto… Ni valía la pena mirarla, ni la trama le gustaba. Se levanto y se fue al baño… Se daría una ducha y luego se iría a dormir.

* * *

Luego de darse la refrescante y relajante ducha, termino de convérsese que no había visto a su amigo parado cerca del sacerdote. Había sido producto de su imaginación, como le habían dicho toda su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia. No quería volver a los psicofármacos… Tomo un toallon y se cubrió la cintura, a pesar que el baño tuviera una puerta que conectaba directamente a su cuarto. Cuando levanto la visata, retrocedió espantado y se resbalo con la alfombra del baño.

-No…-el muchacho miro aterrado a la silueta que estaba a centímetros de la puerta, tú no estás aquí…se dijo para sí. Hizo apoyo en la taza del retrete y se reincorporo…-maldita alfombra… la voy a sacar…-su amigo no estaba ahí, el no había retrocedido por miedo, se había resbalado con la alfombra... Se dijo para sí.

_-Entonces… si me vez…_-Vio que su amigo se ponía de pie y no le miraba.-_ Por favor Ángelo… si me vez, ayúdame…_-suplico.

-Quien ve a su asesino no descansa hasta que se haga justicia…-recito su amigo por lo bajo, Milo le miro algo desorientado.- Tú no estás parado ahí… no lo estas…-dijo su amigo para sí-Me golpee la cabezota y estoy alucinando.

_-Ángelo… Por favor…_

-No, puedo ayudarte Milo…-dijo al fin.- por qué no te veo… porque tu no estás ahí…-se dio cuenta que su amigo se nega a aceptar que si le veia.

_-Si lo haces…me estás viendo Ángelo…_-dijo al fin Milo-_ Eh visto llorar a mi padre las últimas 48 horas… por favor ayúdame._-suplico el joven.- _Ángelo… ayúdame… No quiero que él siga sufriendo...  
_

_Continuara._


	2. Victimas

_Víctimas._

Camus entro a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, estaba agotado. Hacia 72 horas que había llegado de Francia… Había acompañado a su progenitor, con el que mucho no se hablaba, al entierro del hijo de su mejor amigo. La indiferencia que mostro ante el dolor de los demás en cierta forma no le molestaba… No conocía al chico y su padre no había hablado mucho a lo que respecta a las causas de su muerte. Había escuchado un poco de los otros presentes… Asesinado. Ese chico había sido, aparentemente, muerto por las manos de un psicópata…

Se dio vuelta en la cama… estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño. Se levantó y saco su computadora portátil de su maleta. Con tanto ajetreo no había tenido tiempo de desarmarla. Le prendió y espero a que tuviera señal para entrar a Internet. No era de los que escucharan música moderna, era más un intelectual y prefería la música clásica o el jazz. Puso las páginas de los diarios de la ciudad.

-¿Eh?-Vio que había una foto de su padre con su amigo y él. _**"Suman seis las víctima del Psicópata de los tres días."**_ Camus comenzó a leer la nota.

_Milo S. Escorpión, el joven de 19 años que estuvo desaparecido, apareció muerto en un descampado. La causa de muerte, según la autopsia preliminar, fue estrangulamiento mecánico. El joven occiso llevaba desaparecido desde el sábado pasado. La última vez que fue visto salía de un bar con sus amigos y se dirigía a su morada en Lindestter, ____a primera hora de la madrugada_.

Camus cambio de página, no le gustaba los hechos macabros ni nada por el estilo, inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello cuando leyó la causa de muerte del hijo del mejor amigo de su padre. Cerró las páginas de los diarios, todas tenían en primera tapa la muerte del chico. Cuando iba a cerrar la última hallo en esta que habían publicado seis fotos junto a una nota titulada "¿Cuántos más? Cuantos padres tendrán que llorar por sus hijos."

Camus por curiosidad miro las fotos… La primera foto mostraba a un joven de cabellera rubia oscura y ojos azules, debajo la foto decía _"Argol Perseo, 17 años. __**Primera víctima**__"_; En la siguiente, que mostraba a un joven también rubio y ojos azules, el epígrafe rezaba "_Mysti La Serte, 17 años._"; en la siguiente foto había un joven de cabellera lila y dos puntos en la frente_: "Mu Lemuria Arinis, 18 años"_; En la siguiente había un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules también: _"Hyoga Cignus, 16 años"_…

-Eran todos muy chicos…-dijo mientras miraba las fotos ligeramente espantado. Dado que él tenía 19… solo un año de diferencia con el que consideraba la victima de mayor edad. Miro la siguiente foto… Un joven de cabellera celeste y ojos del mismo color le miraba sonriente _"Orfeo Liris, 19 años_". Camus se tensó un poco y miro la siguiente foto, quien le miraba sonriente era un joven de cabellera azul añil y ojos turquesas _"Milo Escorpión, 19 años __**última víctima**__." _Camus termino de decidirse y cerró la computadora bruscamente. La dejo sobre su escritorio y salió del cuarto.

_Comedor._

-Sigo sin entender que paso…-escucho el muchacho cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera…- ¿Por qué Degel…? ¿Por qué Milo? Tú lo conociste… jamás molesto a nadie era un buen chico. ¿Porque dios…? ¿porque te llevaste a mi hijo…? -escucho como el hombre estallaba en llanto.- ¿por qué te lo llevaste…? ¿Por qué le hiciste sufrir tanto…? era un buen chico… ¿porque te lo llevaste…?-Camus se asomó por la puerta y vio a su padre abrazando a su amigo. No existían palabras que consolaran a un padre dolido… Pudo incluso ver lágrimas en los ojos de su padre…-¿Por qué lo mataron? Degel... Mi hijo jamás se metía con nadie… Milo no era una mala persona… ¿Por qué le hizo eso?

-Solo un enfermo, hace lo que le hizo…-dijo Degel en un susurro-Milo… era un excelente chico, bueno y solidario… trata de recordarle así… Como era…

-Como viviré… ahora. Ya no tengo razones para seguir viviendo… Ya no podré vivir sin mi hijo…-Camus comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras, se quedaría un rato más en su habitación. Miro los cuadros que había colgados. Su padre era periodista y profesor en la universidad local. Miro una de las fotos, en una de estas su padre estaba con su amigo y un joven de cabellera azul y ojos turquesa, que sostenía un trofeo… "_**Concurso inter-zonal de periodismo estudiantil" **_rezaba una pancarta detrás de su padre y el chico_**.**_

-Al parecer te quería como un hijo…-dijo para luego seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Su madre le había llevado a Francia luego de separase de su padre, por lo tanto su progenitor era como un extraño… Lo había visto en algunas ocasiones en su infancia. Ahora que su madre había fallecido, habia tenido que venir varias veces hasta establecerse en la casa de su padre. Dejando la vida que llevaba en Francia… e irse a una ciudad que desconocía por completo… Esa ciudad, era lo que su madre denominaba un pueblo grande… Que había crecido cuando pusieron la universidad… y pasaba como una ciudad pequeña…

_Comisaria._

-Informe del chico.-dijo uno de los hombres, mientras dejaba caer el informe forense sobre el escritorio del detective asignado- Literalmente… lo hizo sufrir hasta la muerte.

-Qué hijo de la madre…-dijo mientras miraba las fotos que venían con el expediente, en todas ella estaban fotografiadas las contusiones en el cuerpo del chico- me pregunto por qué jamás les golpea en el rostro…-miro el resultado de la autopsia: muerte por estrangulamiento mecánico- ¿Lo ahorco?-su par asintió.- pobre chico… ¿Cuánto tenia?

-Diecinueve, toda la vida por delante.-le dijo su compañero mientras se levantaba- con este son 6 en menos de un mes… Si esto sigue así, los padres no dejaran a sus hijos respirar.

-Todos varones… es lo único que tienen en común…-dijo el hombre mientras se refregaba los ojos- Solo Perseo y Cignus tienen algo en común, iban al mismo colegio…

-Todos aseguran que los chicos no se conocían…-dijo el otro, el detective asintió. Él había hecho esas preguntas al descubrir ese detalle.- Es solo un psicópata que gusta de secuestrar jóvenes y torturarles por mero placer.

-Que los padres no te escuchen decir eso…-le dijo el detective.- Este último… el padre… A mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Teniente Coronel Kardia Adelphos Escorpión, un militar… al parecer está en la parte de administración ahora...-Su camarada hizo un par de muecas- El primero en esta rama… los otros o son maestros, tienen tiendas, son dentistas, pediatras… y toda esa cosa… Tampoco podemos buscarle el asunto por ese lado…

-Asesinatos que no tienen nada en común… típico de un psicópata.

-Ya párale con eso.-el detective le miro molesto- Yo no sé si es porque soy un rebuscado o que… pero para mí hay algo atrás…

-¿Ajuste de cuentas? Por favor… este chico Cignus, padre muerto y madre profesora de artes manuales…-Le dijo el otro con cara de fastidio- Liris, padre y madre odontólogos.-comenzó a enumerar.- Perseo… los padres tienen un tienda de muebles y decoraciones… La Serte, los padres estaban visitando a los abuelos. -dijo casi irónico.

-El tono...-le gruño el detective.- El chico fue golpeado hasta la muerte, ten respeto.

-Está bien... solo te estoy recordando... Lemuria Arinis el abuelo es director en la cátedra de ciencias sociales de la universidad. No hay relación entre ellos... por más que la busques... No la hay-el hombre se alejó.

-Sigo creyendo que hay algo detrás de todo esto...

_Casa de Ángelo._

-No estás ahí, no estás ahí...-decía el joven mientras se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada. Hacía más de una hora que su amigo estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

_-¿Por qué dices que no estoy aquí?_

-No te oigo, tú estás muerto... te enterramos hoy y no estoy viendo su alma...-dijo el joven de 19 años que seguía acostado en su cama.

_-¿Esta es mi alma? ¿No se supone que las almas tienen alas?-_pregunto el otro incrédulo.

-Eres una sombra de lo que fuiste, idiota. Eres un ente... un aparecido... Déjame en paz...-logro decir su amigo, no quería, pero le estaba hablando al fantasma de su amigo...-tu no estas ahí... los médicos me lo dijeron... tus no estás ahí. Los fantasmas no existen

_-Ángelo._..-él joven presto atención a la voz de su amigo, sonaba por completo dolida, llena de pena- _por favor... Te prometo que te dejare en paz... Ayúdame._

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?-El otro se sentó en la cama y le miro...-Deja de mover la silla-le gruño. Milo se quedó quieto... Su amigo muerto era desesperante.-No puedo ayudarte Milo... no puedo hacer nada por ti... -Se acostó en la cama y miro hacia la pared.

_-¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme?_

-No, puedo ayudarte...-dijo en un susurro...- lo lamento amigo... pero no puedo... No quiero volver a pasar por ello.

_-¿Pasar por qué?_

-Milo, no me hables y vete... no puedo ayudarte...-le repitió su amigo...

_-Iré a ver a mi padre... Nos vemos mañana, perdona por perturbarte..._

-Saluda a Kardia de mi parte...-le dijo irónico.

_-estoy muerto, no idiota... _-la manija de puerta comenzó a moverse. _-¿Eh?_

-Es mi madre...-dijo por lo bajo su amigo, mientras fingía dormir.

-Ángelo...-la mujer entro y pasó junto a Milo, que le miro sorprendido. La madre de su amigo ni noto su presencia-Ángelo...-la mujer zarandeo suavemente al joven.

-¿Qué?-pregunto fingiendo somnolencia.

-Te escuche hablando...-dijo la mujer.- ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Me estás hablando tú ¿no...?-dijo el chico aun "dormido".

-Estas golpeado por la muerte de tu amigo...-dijo su madre...- No te preocupes... ya encontraran a su asesino...-le dijo la mujer para luego salir.

_-Tu madre no puede verme ¿no?_-Ángelo no le respondió, Milo entendió que su amigo no le respondería.- _Cuando te canses de negarme... te estaré esperando en la plaza... Ángelo, entiende que más que nunca... Necesito tu ayuda, sé que me asesinaron... pero no que me pasó ni como morí... Bueno eso último lo sé... Pero enserio... Hay alguien en peligro... Yo no puedo recordar que paso luego de que salimos del bar... _-su amigo se mantuvo en silencio_- Ángelo... te veré en la plaza... cuando decidas si nuestra amistad vale o no seguirla incluso durante la muerte..._

Ángelo se dio cuenta que su amigo ya no estaba en su cuarto, se dio vuelta y miro el lugar donde antes había estado sentado. Lágrimas de impotencia abandonaron sus ojos, si le ayudaba lo volverían a mandar los psiquiatras, su madre de nuevo le haría pasar por esos tratamientos raros que sugerían los médicos y toda esa cosa... Estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía que hacer... Le debía los mejores momentos de su vida a su amigo fallecido, ese que jamás le trato con indiferencia y que siempre estuvo cuando le necesito...

-Déjame pensarlo…-dijo en un susurro.

_En otro lugar de la ciudad._

El hombre termino de recortar la nota del periódico y la pego en su libro de recuerdos n°6… Miro las notas periodísticas que publicaron con respecto a él y su último niño… Cerró el libro con cuidado, llevaba puesto guantes. Ni que fuera tan idiota en dejar sus huellas en algo tan importante. Lo pensó un poco y lo volvió a abrir, quería ver qué tal le estaba quedando. En la primera hoja había parte de uno de los mechones azules de su sexto niño y una foto de él… La había sacado cuando el muchacho salía de la universidad, una foto de cuerpo completo el chico miraba hacia adelante, completamente ajeno a la cámara que le fotografiaba.

Sonrió… Recordaba los llorosos ojos turquesa de este, sonrió con nostalgia. Extrañaba esa mirada aterrada. Tomo otro de los libros, en este había un rizo rubio y la foto de un chico de 16 años saliendo de su instituto. En todas las primeras hojas, de todos los otros cuadernos, se repetían lo mismo. Una foto de del niño al que le dedicaba el libro y un rizo de este. El hombre sonrió con sadismo, se había divertido con los seis. Sus miradas cargadas de dolor y pánico, sus gritos ahogados y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Podría ser feliz con eso… podría ser feliz el tiempo en que tardara de atrapar al próximo niño. Porque todos eran niños… Tomo los cuadernos y los puso con el resto… Miro lo que tenía en la mesa, tomo su lápiz y siguió dibujando. Miro el dibujo… le dio un retoque a las sombras. Ahora si estaba terminado, una perfecta imagen del chico en sus últimas horas de vida… Antes que le enroscara tres veces la cuerda alrededor del cuello.

-Incluso en ese estado… seguías siendo un niño hermoso.-el hombre estallo en risas. Doblo cuidadosamente el dibujo, tomo el cuaderno y lo guardo ahí recelosamente.-Me daré un tiempo de descanso… eh iré por el siguiente… -Miro la fotos que tenía enganchadas en su pared… tomo una en particular. – Tú sigues pequeño…-Miro la foto en esta estaba presente un joven de cabellera azul marino. La había tomado hacia un par de meses, durante las vacaciones de verano… Cuando comenzó a sacarle las fotos… Hacía mucho tiempo que seguía a esos chicos… Las centenares de fotos que tenia de ellos era la prueba, claro estas no las tenía consigo. No sería tan idiota…

_Casa de Milo._

Su padre estaba sentado en su cama, mirando una de las últimas fotos que le había tomado. Milo quiso tocarle, pero sus manos siguieron de largo. De poder llorar, lloraría junto a su padre. Se sentó a su lado, no podía creer que su padre un hombre tan fuerte y decidido estuviera en ese estado ahora. Desde que llego a su casa, no sabiendo cómo, había visto a su padre llorar y echarse la culpa por no haberle cuidado. Por no haberle buscado con insistencia… por no haber recorrido cada lugar de la ciudad buscándole.

_-Papá, lo lamento debí haberte escuchado… Jamás creía que llegara a pasar esto… Perdóname por dejarte solo y por hacerte sufrir…_-veía a su padre culparse le escuchaba sentía su dolor-_ ¡PAPÁ POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME! NO ES TÚ CULPA… NADA DE ESTO LO FUE…_

Milo junto sus piernas y las abrazo. A pesar de estar descalzo y desnudo de la cintura para arriba no sentía frio… No sentía nada, estaba vacío… El dolor de su padre le era ajeno… No estaba vivo, era lo que Ángelo había dicho… una sombra un fantasma de lo que fue una vez. Si pudiera converse a Ángelo que viniera hablar con mi padre… pero le dije que no me presentaría ante él… Que esperaría a que él tomara una decisión… pensó con la pena que ya no sentía. Su padre se quedó en su cuarto… le vio quedarse dormido en su cama…

-Por… que te lo llevaste…-dijo su padre en susurros-por qué te llevaste a mi hijo… Por qué no lo cuide mejor…-su padre quedo dormido… Acaba de enterrar a su único hijo. El dolor era algo agobiante… deseaba no despertar nunca más.

_-Papá, tú me cuidaste bien…_-le susurró al oído- _no fue tu culpa… Sigue adelante por mi… no te derrumbes._

-Milo…-el joven embozo una sonrisa nostálgica. ¿Su padre si le había escuchado?-No descansare hasta ver a tu asesino pagar por lo que te hizo…-le respondió su padre dormido.- No parare hasta que page…

_-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado papá…_-el muchacho se acostó al lado de su padre, curiosamente ahora si podía abrazarle. Su padre si podía sentirle mientras estuviera dormido… Milo sabía que el ya no dormiría nunca más… recordó una leyenda urbana "Quien ve el rostro de su asesino, se queda en la tierra hasta que se haga justicia."- _Vi su rostro… por eso sigo aquí… Papá… Busca a Ángelo… habla con él… créele si te dice que me ha visto… Él me ve, Ángelo me ve… Por favor… papá busca a mi asesino y déjame descansar…_

_Continuara._


	3. Realidades y decisiones

_Realidades y decisiones._

-Voy a llegar más tarde…-dijo Ángelo mientras tomaba sus llaves, su madre levanto la vista del periódico que leía.- Voy a juntarme con los chicos…

-No quiero que andes hasta tarde por la calle, lo que le paso a tu amigo es un ejemplo…-Al escuchar esas palabras, con tan poco tacto, de su madre le hicieron detenerse.

-Mama, lo que le paso a Milo…-Ángelo se volteo y le miro conteniendo la rabia…- Fue obra de un psicópata y enfermo… No porque estuvo por la calle a altas horas de la noche… Porque nos fuimos del bar a las 7 de la mañana cuando había movimiento… Así que cierra el pico, porque no sabes cómo es que termino a mi amigo, porque no tuviste ni la cortesía de llamar a Kardia… para dedicarle condolencias por la pérdida de mi amigo.-Al decir esas palabras se dirigió a la puerta y salió… Su universidad estaba en la siguiente ciudad… Estaba estudiando para perito forense… Era algo que siempre le había gustado, lo llevaba en las venas, su padre había sido criminólogo. Se detuvo en la parada de micros.

Por lo que había escuchado su padre fue una persona brillante en la materia, claro eso no lo escucho de boca de su madre, hasta que tuvo un shock nervioso y termino en un hospital psiquiátrico… Medicado hasta la medula y en un estado de que no podía hablar con nadie… O eso siempre le había dicho su madre, desde los 9 años, cuando sucedió.

* * *

Ángelo llego a la universidad, todos hablaban de la nueva víctima de ese psicópata… El realmente tenía deseos de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Se fue, pero no corriendo… dejo que sus pies fueran por donde quisieran. Sin darse cuenta, había caminado una buena cantidad de cuadras… Cuando miro frente a donde estaba parado…

-¿El Psiquiátrico?...-Miro sorprendido el edificio de fachada antigua, sabía que detrás de la antigua fachada del edificio, donde estaban los consultorios comunes y la administración, se encontraba el nuevo donde el había estado internado, un par de meses, en la parte de niños y había ido a los tratamientos para curarle de sus "alucinaciones". Se fue al bar frente al hospital y se pidió un café con leche… ¿Por qué razón había ido hasta ese lugar? Mientras bebía el café, meditaba la situación… Miro el edificio… Su padre estaba en uno de los pabellones de ese hospital… al que se había jurado nunca más volver. Según su madre estaba con los casos severos, nada perdía con probar.

_Recepción, hospital psiquiátrico._

-Buenos días joven-le saludo la encargada de la recepción. Era una mujer de unos 50 años, de cabellera cana y sonrisa maternal. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Busco… Quiero saber si puedo visitar a mi padre-dijo al fin, se sentía raro estando en ese lugar.

-¿Nombre y pabellón?-pregunto la mujer mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora.

-Se supone que está en el pabellón de severos-dijo no del todo convencido.

-Agudos.-le corrigió la mujer-No es severo, se le llama pabellón de agudos.-la mujer le miro atenta.- esos son de máxima seguridad… No suele permitirse las visitas… Todo depende del estado del paciente-informo la anciana mientras le dedicaba una mirada maternal. Al ver la cara afligida del joven lo pensó un poco.- ¿Nombre? Supongo que si estás aquí se le permiten las visitas.

-Di Santi, Manigoldo Alejandro.-Dijo no sabía si a su padre le permitían las visitas.

-¿Mani?-pregunto la mujer sorprendida mientras se paraba para verle mejor.- Eres igualito a él… Tu padre creo que esta en el jardín sur… Si quieres le digo a los chicos que le avisen y te vera en el comedor 3… ¿Quieres que le diga que eres el hijo?-Ángelo negó con la cabeza… No porque no quisiera que le dijeran que era el hijo, sino que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Esa mujer parecía conocer a su padre y no lo entendía, si estaba en el pabellón de agudos… ¿Por qué la encargada de la recepción le conocía?

_Comedor 3._

Ángelo hacia tamborilear los dedos de sus manos, estaba nervioso. Desde los 5 años que no veía a su padre. Casi ni se acordaba de él. Su madre había hecho desaparecer casi todas las fotos, por suerte rescato una que tenía en su caja secreta. Escucho un ruido y miro al responsable de ese sonido esperando ver a su padre. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba, un par de mesas más alejadas, cerca de la ventana. Estaba sentado un hombre de unos 30 años, que miraba hacia una puerta con expresión esperanzada, como si esperara a alguien.

-Richard, tu mujer llamo… Dijo que vendrá mañana.-escucho una voz a sus espaldas.- Mañana te irás y veras a tus niños…-Vio como el hombre sonreía a esa persona y se iba, desapareció a mitad de camino hacia la puerta.- ¿Tu quien eres muchacho?-Ángelo se dio vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años, cabellera azul revuelta, ojos celestes y piel morena.- ¿Ángelo? -Pregunto el hombre apenas vio el rostro del chico de 19 años… Su padre le abrazo con fuerza tomándole desprevenido.- Ángelo… no sabes lo que te eh extrañado…-su padre le miro con ojos llorosos por la alegría.- Como has crecido… Te me volviste todo un hombre…

-¿Papá?-el hombre asintió, Ángelo le miro atento no creyéndole a sus ojos. No vestía como los otros pacientes, no llevaba la pulsera para la identificación y esa mirada no correspondía a alguien que estuviera tan mal como aseguraba su madre. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro. Su padre le sujeto, antes que se diera la cabeza contra el suelo.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo el olor a alcohol… tosió un poco, ese olor era insoportable. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de una enfermera y su ¿Padre…? Se reincorporo veloz y miro atento al hombre que le miraba, con esos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Su padre era una versión de él, pero más adulta.

-Sera mejor que te acuestes.-le dijo este- te desmayaste. -Ángelo miro a la mujer.- ¿Nos dejas a solas Abigail?

-Claro, Mani… recuerda que me vas a ayudar con el grupo de biblioteca luego.-miro un momento al menor- Si no puedes, no hay problema-la enfermera se retiro dedicándole una maternal sonrisa al hombre.

-¿Estas… cuerdo?-pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Eh?-su padre le miro no entendiendo la pregunta. Cuando pareció entenderla bajo la mirada y soltar un suspiro, que más pareció un bufido de rabia.- ¿Qué te dijo la harpía de tu madre?

-Que…

-¿Qué te dijo…? ¿En qué estado creáis que estaba?-Pregunto sin rodeos. Su padre le miro atentamente, era una mirada calculadora y astuta. Ahí a Ángelo se le despejaron las dudas... Se sentía marear de nuevo.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-10 años… Lo sé porque los de maestranza, los médicos y enfermeras me hicieron una fiesta en joda.-dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros aunque también lo sabía, porque hace 10 años, quería matar a su esposa.

-¿Hace 10 años te dieron el alta…?-pregunto el joven al borde del grito de rabia…- si hace 10 años que te dieron el alta… ¿Por qué no volviste a casa?

-Por que tu madre tiene que firmar un papel y nunca vino…-dijo su padre sin rodeos- y la muy zorra cambio el número de teléfono, por eso nunca pude llamarte.-le informo- Siéntate, si te quedas parado más que seguro te da otro desmayo.-le indico una silla.

-¿Por qué hizo eso…?-dijo mientras se derrumbaba en uno de los asientos y su padre se sentaba en frente- ¿porque te aparto de mí…? ¿Por qué me mintió con tanto cinismo…? Te necesite tantas veces…-dijo en un hilo de voz- y estuviste todo el tiempo en este lugar… Cuerdo y siendo capaz de escucharme…-Manigoldo se mordió el labio. Si abría la boca seria para insultar, en todos los idioma que conocía, a la madre de su hijo.

-Olvida eso… y dime a que debo la razón de que mi año haya cambiado de aburrido a esperanzador…

-Mataron a mi mejor amigo… y no sé porque… Llegue a las puertas del hospital…-se mordió el labio, en eso recordó a Richard.- ¿Tu vez fantasmas?

-¿Presencias? Si, tu abuelo, mi abuela y así muchos para atrás en la familia lo hacían.-dijo su padre tranquilo. - ¿Por qué?

-Yo también…

-Sí, lo sé.-Su padre le miro como si le dijera lo obvio- Solías jugar con un niño en la plaza mayor… Claro, cuando ibas con migo… Si lo hacías frente a tu madre a ella le daría una embolia…-que pena que no le dio una, pensó con lastima, para sus adentros.

-Entonces… ¿No estoy loco y tampoco alucino?

-Claro que no-su padre le miro indignado, ya se hacia la idea quien era la responsable de esas creencias- ¿Qué te hizo?

-Mejor no contarlo.-dijo Ángelo por lo bajo.- ¿Me puedes escuchar ahora?

-Para algo soy tu padre…-Manigoldo le sonrió mientras le limpiaba un par de lagrimas… Ante ese gesto, Ángelo le conto todo… todo lo que había estado pasando esos años que su padre había estado ausente y lo ultimo sucedido… Lo de la aparición de Milo en su cuarto y la proposición que le hizo…-mmm… ¿Era un buen amigo?-Ángelo asintió- Ayúdalo.-el joven le miro sorprendido- no podrás hacer mucho por él… Si vio el rostro de su asesino, que es algo que estoy seguro o sino no estaría en este plano, no descansara hasta que esa persona pague por sus crímenes.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Me apasiona lo oculto y lo que tiene que ver con la muerte.-dijo su padre mientras se encogía de hombros- eh estudiado soy criminólogo recibido con honores...

-Si lo sé, me entere… No por mama-aclaro. -¿Qué hay con ese tal Richard?

- Me lo suponía… Y Richard esta desde antes que yo llegara…-informo- murió de un paro cardiaco aquí… Pero el deseo de ver a su familia fue tan fuerte que su alma se quedo en el hospital… y sigue esperando a que le vengan a buscar.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Sí, sí tienen un fuerte motivo… a veces quedan pegados a un espacio físico… Hasta que se liberan… ¿Ese es el diario de hoy?-pregunto al ver el periódico salirse un poco del morral de su hijo. Su hijo se lo tendió- Caso interesante sin duda…-dijo mientras lo ojeaba. Lo venía siguiendo, los médicos y demás no tenían problema de darle los diarios una vez lo hubieran leído.

-Mi amigo… fue la última víctima…-Su padre le miro con pena.- Desapareció el sábado a la mañana, luego de que salimos de un bar… La última vez que lo vi, estaba esperando el micro mientras yo subía al que me llevaba a casa.-Su padre realizo una mueca, al escuchar esa noticia. Que su hijo hubiera estado con el occiso no le cayó mucho en gracia.- ¿Qué?-su padre dio vuelta el diario y le mostro las seis fotos.

-¿Qué tienen en común?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Son varones.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto al darse cuenta que su hijo había dicho lo, estúpidamente, obvio.

-Cuatro son rubios…-dijo Ángelo, mientras trataba de ver lo que había visto su padre.

-¿Todos tienen ojos dentro de la gama del azul?-pregunto su padre, al escuchar eso Ángelo tomo el diario y miro atento los ojos de los chicos. Era cierto, todos tenían sus ojos dentro de la gama del celeste y el azul. Trago saliva, ahora entendía a que venía la mirada de su padre… Él tenía los ojos celestes y, de vez en cuando, azules dependiendo del clima... Si el asesino iba por las personas de ojos azules (o dentro de la gama de estos) él pudo a ver corrido la suerte de su amigo.- Lemuria los tiene azul verdosos… pero está dentro de la gama del azul. -Ángelo pasó saliva, jamás había tomado en cuenta ese detalle- Todos varones, entre 16 y 19 años… todo demuestra que los secuestros son premeditados, eso quiere decir que hubo un seguimiento previo.

-¿Qué?-Ángelo no creía lo que decía su padre.

-Ángelo… A tu amigo alguien le seguía, lo estaba vigilando… No secuestras chicos al azar.-Su padre indico a Milo-quien le hizo eso… lo tenía muy bien planeado. Es posible que en algún momento, tú y Milo… hayan visto a su asesino y ni se dieron cuenta. -Ángelo se sintió enfermar.-Ven vamos afuera, creo que te di mucha información de golpe…-Su padre le tomo del brazo y lo saco a uno de los patios internos.

_Casa de Milo._

Kardia despertó del pesado sueño, gracias a los persistentes llamados del timbre, miro la foto de su hijo... Dejo el pequeño cuadro en la mesita de luz de este. Milo estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. Había visto a su padre dormir toda la noche y le había estado susurrando palabras de aliento al oído. El hombre volvió a tomar la foto, mientras seguía sentado en la cama de su hijo, paso un dedo por el marco de plata.

-Voy a encontrar a tu asesino hijo… lo prometo, sé que no volverás… Pero saber que descansaras en paz será un alivio para mi alma.-dijo su padre, Milo sonrió… Al parecer había funcionado… su padre tenía un nuevo motivo para seguir viviendo. El hombre bajo las escaleras y dejo el portarretrato sobre el modular de la sala. Se acerco a la puerta para mirar quien era, la abrió con cuidado- Degel… no necesito niñera…

-¿Quien dijo que venía como tu niñera? Vine como tu amigo…-le dijo el hombre mientras pasaba.

-Si crees que me matare con el 9 mm… Estas equivocado.-dijo su padre mientras cerraba la puerta- tenía pensado usar la escopeta, pero me di cuenta que no tenia balas y cuando quise agarrarme los dedos con el enchufe cortaron la luz…-Milo de haber podido hubiera estallado en risas… Su padre podía ser una persona muy ocurrente cuando quería. Eso era una señal, que aun tenia deseos de seguir adelante… Ya no tendría a Milo, pero tenía un motivo… que su hijo descansara en paz.

-Ya veo… que estas algo animado. -Degel se sentó en la escalera.- ¿Qué paso?

-Llorar como una niña no me devolverá a mi hijo…-cerro los ojos, esas palabras dolían a pesar de ser ciertas…- Yo no pienso descansar hasta que el maldito o los malditos… Paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo…-el otro asintió, estaba seguro que su amigo no descansaría hasta verle tras las rejas.

-Pensé que dirías que los quieres muertos.

-Matarles seria un premio…-dijo Kardia mientras se recargaba contra la pared.- yo quiero que se pudran en la cárcel… Si los muelen a golpes mientras están en ellas sería muy feliz… quiero que viva en carne propia o que le hizo a mi Milo…

_-Hay papá, que sádico…_

-Soy yo o hace frio en esta habitación…-dijo Degel mientras se sobaba las manos.

-No sabes lo que fue el cuarto de Milo… parecía una heladera…

_-¿Mi presencia causa frio?_

-¿Café?-pregunto Kardia.- El frio de este cuarto… me está calando los huesos.

-Si dale…

_-Creo que iré a la plaza… tal vez Ángelo este ahí… Espero que este ahí…_

_Recepción, hospital psiquiátrico._

-¿Entonces yo puedo firmar?

-Claro, eres mayor de 18 años… puedes hacerte cargo de tu padre… Pero es algo administrativo…-dijo el médico "a cargo" de su padre… Bueno hacía años que su padre estaba libre del tratamiento. Solo necesitaba una mendiga firma para salir… Ángelo firmo veloz los papeles, su padre sonrió ante eso… Habían estado hablando por más de tres horas… Y se había dado cuenta que tanto le necesitaba su hijo.

Afuera del hospital su padre cerró los ojos, apenas atravesaron el portón de hierro. Ángelo sonrió divertido, su padre tenía una carita de felicidad… A pesar que contara con la estima de los miembros del hospital, no podían dejarle salir de los terrenos de este sin la firma de un familiar encargado… Hacia tanto que estaba el papel, que ya estaba bastante amarrillo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

-A la plaza mayor…-Su padre le miro-Alguien te está esperando ahí…-informo su padre… Ángelo sonrió, era cierto… su amigo le esperaba para saber su respuesta.

-¿Nos ayudaras?

-Veré que hago…-su padre sonrió.- Primero tengo que recuperar todo lo que la bruja de tu madre me robo durante esos 10 años…-Ángelo soltó un suspiro, por 10 años estuvo creído que su padre era un muerto en vida… Cuando en realidad estaba completamente sano paseándose por el psiquiátrico ayudando a las enfermeras y maestranza. Cuando estaban por irse vio que su padre saludaba a alguien. Cuando voltio vio a Richard, que se despedía de su padre con la mano desde las escaleras del edificio-Sin duda lo voy a extrañar.

-Te hiciste un amigo…-dijo su hijo distraido.

-Una cosa Ángelo, no todos son buenos.-dijo sencillamente su padre.- Tu amigo fue una buena persona, por eso es bueno. Haya…-indico el hospital- hay de todo, bueno y malo.

-Gracias por el aviso…

_Plaza mayor._

Milo estaba sentado en una de las hamacas de la plaza… Se mecía suavemente en ella, lo que provocaba que todos los transeúntes creyeran que eso era causa del viento. Miraba hacia la esquina norte… Si Ángelo venia, tenía que venir por esa esquina.

_-_Si vale.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- Nuestra mitad vale la pena seguirla incluso después de la muerte…-Milo se dio vuelta hallándose con Ángelo y un hombre mayor, muy parecido a su amigo.

-Milo ¿Supongo?-dijo el hombre mientras le escrutaba con la mirada

_-¿Quién es él?_

-Mi padre…-dijo el otro con una sonrisa- el puede ayudarnos…. Y puede verte… -Milo sonrió y le tendió la mano al hombre…

-¿Acaso eres hijo de Kardia?-Al escuchar eso ambos chichos le miraron atentos. ¿Cómo sabia su padre que el nombre del padre de su mejor amigo era Kardia?

_Continuara._


	4. Similares

_Similares._

-¿De dónde conozco a tu padre…?-Manigoldo, Ángelo y Milo estaban en una de las zonas alejadas del parque central. Por alguna razón, que Ángelo no entendía, Manigoldo había preguntado por algún lugar que ellos hubieran concurrido varias veces mientras Milo vivía. Luego que lo pensaron un poco… Le dijeron para que el mayor le dijera a Milo que fuera haya. Y ahora ahí estaban, Milo estaba desde antes que ellos llegaran a ese lugar.

-_Si… Sabes que mi padre se llama Kardia… Pero según Ángelo estabas, mal de la cabeza_. -Milo trato de hacer memoria…- _Como es que sabes su nombre… Si a Ángelo, lo conozco desde los doce…_

-Y yo conozco a tu padre desde los 7 años…-le dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en las raíces de un árbol… Miro a su hijo-Por esas cosas raras… ¿Tienes cigarrillos?

-No fumo…-Manigoldo le miro atento, casi ironico- Es cierto…

-Mientes.-Le dijo su padre sencillamente, Milo le miro atentamente… Ángelo fumaba solamente cuando salían con los chicos o cuando la madre de este le saturaba la paciencia.- Fumas… ¿Quieres que te diga como lo se? Primero el color de tus dientes-Ángelo se tapo la boca con el dorso de su mano- el carraspeo en tu voz y el olor a cigarrillo que tienes en la ropa dice lo contrario.- Dame un cigarrillo, como regalo de cumpleaños atrasados…-dijo soltando una risa burlona. Ángelo saco sus cigarrillos y se lo tendió su progenitor, que le saco la caja completa- Te vuelvo a ver con esto y te mato.-le aviso.

-Tu fumas.-le dijo cortante el más joven, tratando de excusarse.

- Se me pego el vicio en el hospital…-dijo tranquilo.- un cigarrillo es la gloria en ese lugar.-mientras se prendía un cigarrillo y guardaba la cajetilla en uno de sus bolsillos.- Con Kardia nos conocimos de pequeños… fuimos amigos hasta que la loca de tu madre-Miro a Ángelo- Tuvo la brillante idea de dejarme en el hospital.

_-¿Cómo sabias que era hijo de él?_

-Eres un calco de tu padre…-dijo el hombre mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y se quedaba con este en la boca, para luego bajarlo… Tenía una expresión ausente.

-¿Papá?

-Estoy aquí… no te preocupes…. Solo estaba pensando…-dijo distraído, esperaba equivocarse- Sera mejor que vayamos a comer algún lado, me muero de hambre.

_Departamento de investigación, cuartel de la policía._

El detective a cargo apago el cigarrillo numero 10 de la mañana, a este paso cuando muera y le abrieran saldría todo humo de cigarrillo. Miro las fotos que tenia sobre su escritorio, estaban las fotos de las marcas dejadas en el cuello de la última víctima. Cerró los ojos, recordó las marcas en el cuello de su gemelo… eran iguales. La marca, de cómo había sido asesinado hacia 10 años… Recordó que el criminólogo a cargo de la investigación había sufrido un ataque nervioso, sin razón aparente, y el caso había quedado en la nada. Recordó que se sintió invadir por la rabia, nadie podía seguir la pista que habían seguido ese criminólogo y el detective… otro que se había retirado y dejado todo en la nada.

* * *

Apago su cigarrillo y guardo las fotos en el expediente. Los peritajes daban lo mismo siempre, los cuerpos habían sido lavados* antes de ser abandonados en los lugares encontrados. Por lo cual los únicos residuos encontrados correspondían a las zonas de hallazgo. Golpearon su puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Que pasa Géminis?

-Nada…-soltó un suspiro.-solo pensaba… lo que le paso a este chico…-Negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy parecido a lo que le paso a Kanon…-dijo el otro mientras se sentaba en su lugar…-A Kanon y a los otros cuatro chicos…

-Todos de ojos verdes…-Dijo de pronto Saga mientras miraba a su colega. Que al parecer no había captado lo que pasaba, por la cabeza del otro que comenzó a revolver carpetas. Puso seis fotos sobre la mesa, eran de las nuevas víctimas.- Todos tienen ojos entre la gama del azul…

-Saga… no empieces…-le dijo su amigo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- Lo acabas de decir… a ese asesino le llamaban…

-"El asesino de los ojos verdes"… porque sus cinco víctimas tenían ojos verdes…-dijo el hombre distraído- es solo una coincidencia…

-Y todos tenían eso en común… ojos verdes… Estos chicos todos tienen ojos azules…-Saga lo pensó un poco-Tengo que ir al archivo…-dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía.

-Te acompaño, para que no cometas ninguna locura…-dijo el otro mientras iba tras su colega.- Pasaron más de 9 años, no creo que sea el mismo asesino….

-Hay asesinos que "invernan"… entran en un estado de calma y no vuelven a cometer esos actos atroces por años…-dijo Saga.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso…?

-Psicología III.-Informo Saga, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.- Psicopatías y enfermedades mentales.

-Ñoño.-gruño el otro por lo bajo.

-Lo que digas…

_Casa de Degel._

Camus miraba atentamente las "cosas" en el despacho de su padre. Notas periodísticas, que habían sido sin duda de notable relevancia, que se encontraban remarcadas. Fotos de su padre con sus amigos y con otras personas… Incluso había una foto de él… Se acerco y la miro sorprendido. Era una foto suya cuando tenía 9 años… antes que su madre lo llevara a Francia. No recordaba las razones del divorcio, solo recordaba que sus padres estaban discutiendo… El estaba sentado en la parte de arriba de la escalera, mirando a través de los barrotes de madera de la escalera. Solo veía las sombras de sus padres. Su madre gritaba y su padre solo guardaba silencio mientras ella sacaba a relucir hasta el primer error cometido en la primera cita o cuando se conocieron…

Cerró los ojos, quería apartar esos recuerdos de su mente. Tenía que hacer algo mientras terminaban de salir los papeles para integrarse a la universidad.

* * *

Miro una caja de cartón en la parte superior de lo que sería el librero/archivo de su padre. Bueno ya que sería también su casa… Podría andar curioseando en esas cosas, mientras su padre estuviera en lo de su amigo. Bajo la caja y la deposito en el escritorio. Estaba llena de polvo, cuando quito la tapa el dolor a viejo le inundo el olfato. Respiro un poco y quito el papel que tenia encima dejando a la vista lo que parecía una chaqueta del ejército. Miro la identificación en una pequeña tirita D. Acuarius.

-¿Papa estuvo en el ejercito?-El chico no creía que su padre, una persona intelectual, haya alguna vez estado en el ejercito. Saco un par de cosas más y encontró una medalla al valor.- ¿Fue premiado?-Había muchas cosas de su padre ahí, incluso una foto de su padre de niño. Detrás de él había una insignia, debería su padre tene años.- ¿Colegio militar? Mis abuelos lo mandaron a un colegio militar… yo ni loco mandaría a mi hijo a un lugar como ese…

Saco un par de cosas más y encontró una foto, más "nueva", su padre debería de tener unos 18 años. Su padre estaba rodeado de otros chicos, todos hombres de su misma edad. Dio vuelta la foto encontrándose nombres en ellas. Alrededor del "Yo", donde se debería ubicar su padre, había:

A su derecha: _K. Escorpion; M. Di Santi; A. Géminis_

A su izquierda:_ H. Lemuria Arinis; D. Cignus; T. La serte_

Abajo sentados: _C. Liris; S. Sagitarus; J. Perseo; E. Capriconet; M. Kido_ (había un sexto nombre, pero no lo entendía la letra se habia borroneado)

-¿QUÉ HACES CON ESO?-su padre le quito la foto y la volvió a guardar.-no toques mis cosas… Camus.- Volvió a meter todo en la caja y se la llevo con él.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto mientras le seguia curioso.

-Algunas personas con las que hice la carrera militar hasta los 18…-dijo su padre mientras subía las escaleras- No sabía que eras tan curioso, de haberlo sabido no lo dejaba a tu alcance…

-Algunos apellidos me suenan…-estaba seguro que había visto esos apellidos antes.

-Te sonara Escorpión, porque ese es el apellido de Kardia y te habrás cansado de verlo en los diarios por lo que le paso a Milo-dijo su padre mientras bajaba la escalera para acceder al ático y subir la caja.

-Supongo…-respondio Camus, por lo tanto dejaria el asunto en paz- ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa de eso?

-Por que fue el motivo por el que tu madre me dejo…-dijo mientras bajaba tranquilo. Luego de poner la caja en un lugar, donde suponía, su hijo no tocaría.

-¿Eh?-el muchacho le miro no entendiendo. ¿Un par de papeles y una chaqueta militar habian desatado el divorcio?

-No sé qué locura le agarro a tu madre… -dijo mientras le miraba atentamente.- Había estado ordenando el sótano y encontró la caja, la subió hecha una furia y comenzó a decir un montón de cosas que directamente no entendí… Porque no le encontraba la lógica. Cuando termino, subió al piso de arriba te abrigo y se fue con vos…-Camus recordaba eso… vagamente lo recordaba.

-Ah… ¿ósea esa caja es la responsable de su divorcio?

-Supongo, a menos que tu madre la haya usado de escusa…-Degel subió la escalerilla y cerro el acceso al ático.- Ya están tus papeles… pasado mañana puedes ir a la universidad.

-Gracias…-dijo como simple respuesta Camus antes de comenzar a descender por las escaleras.

_En algún lado de la ciudad._

El hombre sonreía mientras admiraba la foto de Camus, vestido con ropa de verano, pantalones cortos y remera que marcaba su trabajado cuerpo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, no veía la hora de tener al muchacho en sus manos y verle llorar de dolor. No veía la hora de ver esos ojos celestes llenos de miedo… llenos de una callada suplica para que pare.

-Muy pronto pequeño… muy pronto te tendré en mis manos… Muy pronto gozare con el simple hecho de verte sufrir…

Acaricio el rostro de Camus en la foto, realmente no veía la hora de que el agua se calme, para poder secuestrar al muchacho y hacerle conocer el infierno, todo por simple diversión… Porque él se divertía viendo sufrir a esos chicos… Viéndoles llorar de dolor cuando les hacia cortes con un cuchillo o les quemaba con cigarrillos… o cualquier otra cosa que en su momento de inspiración tuviera a mano.

_Casa de Kardia._

Kardia saco dos tazas y las iba a poner en la mesa, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. Volvió a colocar la taza, de Milo, en su lugar y solo dejo la suya en la mesa del comedor. Fue por la cafetera y se sirvió un poco. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a beber en silencio, le hacía falta las charlas de Milo. Charlas por cualquier idiotez… a veces hablaban de futbol, otras él le hostigaba para que le dijera el nombre de alguna chica que le pareciera bonita o ese tipo de cosas. Pero siempre eran charlas cargadas de risas, charlas que aligeraban el existir en ese mundo lleno de nada y a la vez de todo…

_Casa de Ángelo._

Manigoldo entro después de su hijo, la madre de este no estaba en casa. La casa estaba muy distinta, no estaba como el recordaba… está muy cambiada… Muy al estilo de Naomi, su "querida" esposa… Porque para su desgracia aun estaban casados.

-Sácame una duda…

-No tiene pareja… Quiso conseguirme un "padre"-dijo el muchacho- Pero ella solita los espantaba y yo, tambien, ponía mi cuota para que ellos se largaran.

-Que buen niño-dijo su padre sonriente- pero claro que se iban a ir… Yo sigo preguntándome que le vi a tu madre…

-No se… pero algo tuviste que haberle visto, porque yo no salí de un repollo.

-Sí, muchacho eso lo sé…-Prefirió guardarse cierto comentario que casi se le escapa. Ángelo no tenía la culpa de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer su madre.

_Dos horas después._

Ángelo y su padre, estaban en la cocina bebiendo café. Habían tenido que revisar un par de cosas. Para alivio de su padre ese par de cosas… Seguían estando a su nombre. Cosa que Ángelo en cierta forma le aliviaba… Porque sabía que su madre había, durante años, querido tener ese par de cosas a su nombre. Ahora creía saber la razón, su padre estaba cuerdo y ningún juez le daría la tenencia de las cuentas bancarias de su padre a su madre…

-¡Ángelo!

-Ahí está la bruja…-dijo Manigoldo mientras terminaba de revisar la, clara, falsificación de su firma.- ya quiero saber que me dirá…

-Pues tendrá que explicar lo de tu firma en el documento de la casa…-dijo Ángelo, en dos horas con su padre había aprendido más que en todo el año que llevaba en la universidad. El joven sonrió con disimulo mientras escuchaba los pasos de su madre acercarse a la cocina, para sus adentros contaba los segundos que tardaba su madre en recorrer el pasillo.

-Ange…-su madre dejo caer lo que traía en brazos al ver con quien estaba su hijo…- ¿Qué hace este hombre en mi casa?

- Manigoldo, que gusto verte… ¿Que tal los 10 años de vacaciones forzadas en un psiquiátrico?-su padre miro con todo el cinismo que era capaz de poseer.- Sabes Naomi… esta es una falsificación muy mala de mi firma…-dijo el hombre mientras le mostraba la escritura y la mujer se ponía pálida.- Jamás te perdonare por apartarme de mi hijo…-le dijo poniendo una expresión por completo seria, Angelo se quedo sorprendido jamás creía que presenciaría ese momento.

-No puedes salir del hospital sin…

-La firma de algún familiar que tenga más de 18 años… Mi día empezó bien… Mi hijo fue a verme y me entere que, según tu, mi cerebro estaba como un huevo frito.

-No entiendes… es que…-trato de excusarse su esposa- Me aterraba lo que hacías…

-¿Qué cosa?-su padre le miro fijamente- ¿Te refieres a algo parecido a lo que puede hacer Ángelo? Yo nunca te conté que podía hacer eso… por lo tanto ¿Con que derecho sometes a mi hijo a esos tratamientos? Mira Naomi…-Manigoldo rodeo la mesada para quedar enfrente de la mujer-No te odio por dejarme 10 años en ese lugar, te odio por apartarme de mi hijo por 10 años y por someterlo a tratamientos estúpidos…

-Ángelo está enfermo…-dijo la mujer-alucina.

-No alucina, Naomi.-le dijo Manigoldo conteniendo su ira-Raja de mi casa antes que te levante una denuncia…-le dijo cortante-Te recuerdo que soy abogado… por lo tanto desaparece de mi vista antes que te haga caer en prisión…

-¡ESTA ES MI CASA…!

-Esta es mi casa, porque yo la compre...Sabes que-le miro fijamente.- te quiero lejos de mi hijo…

-ANGELO TAMBIEN ES MI HIJO…-El chico pasaba su mirada de su madre, cuyo rostro estaba desencajado por la ira, al de su padre que estaba sereno.

- Tengo una idea mejor… desaparece de la vida del hijo que nunca quisiste tener.-Le dijo por completo sacado, pero controlando su voz para no gritar-Naomi… desaparece antes que te diga otra cosa y me olvide de ser un caballero.-La mujer miro a Ángelo, que le observaba sorprendido, para tomar su cartera e irse.- Perdona por decir eso Ángelo.

-No te preocupes… siempre lo supe, se canso de decírmelo en casi toda mi vida…-Ángelo cerró los ojos, sintió que le abrazaban. Su padre le estaba abrazando con sumo cuidado mientras le pedía disculpas por no haber estado cuando él le necesito.-Papá. No fue tu culpa… no te tengo que perdonar nada…

-¿_Interrumpo?_

-No, muchacho…-dijo Manigoldo- ¿Siempre tiene la manía de aparecerse así?

-Casi siempre…-dijo Ángelo.-Ya te dije que estaba haciendo, cuando apareció por primera vez…

_-Quería saber cómo les había ido…-_Milo pareció pensar algo un poco-_ Y de paso ya que están… ¿Me podían explicar cómo es que aparezco de golpe en el lugar que deseo? ¿Y por qué diablos solo tengo puesto los pantalones? Me da cosa andar con el torso desnudo…_

_-_Muchacho, estás muerto, olvídate del pudor…-le dijo Manigoldo…-Tenemos para largo…-miro a Ángelo-Prepara café… por que será para rato.

_Continuara._

_*Lavados se refiere a que los cuerpos son lavados cuidadosamente por el asesino para no dejar ninguna evidencia que pueda ayudar a su identificacion(cabellos, restos celulares) o localizacion de la victima(pasto, tierra, etc) antes de su muerte o posterior a esta._


	5. Charlas y dudas

_Charlas y dudas._

-Antes que nada Milo. -Manigoldo se paso la mano por el cabello-no se todas las respuestas… solo se algunas cosas.

-Pues yo no sé mucho…-comento Ángelo-pero supongo que puedo ayudarte un poco…

_-Sabias que estoy aquí porque vi el rostro de mi asesino… Pero… ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?_

-Por que está en la zona de la línea-Informo Manigoldo.- Todo lo que tenga que ver con tu muerte… esta después de una "línea" eso queda anulado hasta que no vuelvas a ver el rostro de tu asesino.-comento Manigoldo.- No tienes marcas en tu cuerpo, por que los daños son físicos… Pero cuando veas a tu asesino, las heridas "aparecerán"

-Eh… duda-informo Ángelo, quien no le había caído en gracia de que fueran a aparecer las heridas-¿Por qué solo tiene los pantalones?

-Murió con esa ropa. –informo Manigoldo, que no sacaba la vista de un cuaderno que se había traído del psiquiátrico.

_-¿Por qué hace frio cuando estoy una habitación?_

-Esa siempre me la pregunte y nunca me la pude responder…-informo el hombre- Te juro que no se, supongo que es para "avisar" que estas.

-Milo no puede recordar a su asesino… pero dijo que si sabía de alguien… que sabía quien es la siguiente víctima…-Manigoldo dejo de escribir, dejo su lapicera, miro a Ángelo y luego a Milo.

-¿Lo sabes?

_-Si… lo vi en mi funeral… no sé cómo es que se que es la siguiente víctima…_-Milo cerró los ojos, estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.- _pero sé que es él el que sigue_.

-Pero quienes estábamos…-Ángelo le miro aterrado-¿Quién? Solo estábamos tus familiares, los de la universidad y el secundario.

-_No sé quien es… estaba con el amigo de mi padre… No recuerdo haberlo visto antes. _

-¿Qué amigo?-La mirada de Manigoldo estaba por completo fría.

-Degel. Es el mejor amigo de mi padre.

-¿Camus?-Manigoldo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- ¿Estás hablando de Camus?

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Degel solo tiene un hijo y se llama Camus.-informo Manigoldo, a quien le parecía temblarle ligeramente el pulso.- ¿Tienes internet?-la pregunta tomo desprevenido a Ángelo, quien asintió.

-Vamos a la computadora de mi cuarto…-informo el chico.

_Habitación de Ángelo._

-_¿Qué buscas?_

-Algo que paso hace unos diez años atrás… Estaba en un caso.-informo el hombre-sufrí el ataque nervioso y tuve que dejarlo…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Camus…?

-Que Degel cubrió la nota.-informo Manigoldo.- Y el desgraciado si sabe como redactar una nota periodística…

_-Por que él me instigo, quería estudiar periodismo.-_Buscar: **El asesino de los ojos verdes.- **_¿Qué es eso?_

-El caso que estaba investigando, los periodistas le llamaron así… Todas las víctimas tenían ojos verdes.-informo el hombre.- Que hijo de puta…-gruño luego de leer lo que buscaba.- ¡ES EL MISMO BASTARDO!-golpeo frustrado la mesa.

-¿Qué?-Angelo le miro no entendiendo, su padre se aparto un poco para que pudiera leer- secuestros por tres días, torturas y muerte… Lo mismo que te hizo Milo…

-_Pero eso paso hace… ¿diez años?_

-Algunos psicópatas entran en periodo de "invernación"… durante ese tiempo pasan como personas normales llevando vidas normales. -Manigoldo se refregó las sienes.-es él mismo o es un imitador… eso es lo que me pregunto ahora.

_-¿Qué pasas si es el mismo?_

-Que Ángelo no pondrá un pie en la calle, mientras yo viva, por nada en el mundo…-informo el hombre, los más jóvenes se miraron.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada… tengo que hablar con Degel y Kardia…-miro a Ángelo- ¿Dónde viven?

_Archivo, Departamento de investigación, Cuartel de la policía._

-¿Me lo vas a negar?

-Me temo que no, Saga…-su camarada le miro- es igual… lo mismo… El mismo método, la misma similitud entre victimas… Es el mismo bastardo.

-Me pregunto que pudo detonar que volviera… que hizo que este malnacido volviera a aparecer…

-Pues tenemos una nueva oportunidad para atraparlo.-informo el otro joven.- Kanon también era mi amigo…

-Lo sé Sorrento…-Saga soltó un suspiro para luego encender un cigarrillo.- Es que… no lo entiendo… diez años tranquilo, para volver de golpe y matar a seis chicos inocentes…

-Que lo único que tienen en común son los ojos.-confirmo el más joven.

-Debe haber algo más…-Saga le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo- tiene que haber algo más…

-Deja de buscarle la quinta pata al gato.

-No se la busco-Saga apago su cigarrillo- por que es claro que la tiene… Este infeliz, trama algo… estos chicos deben de tener algo en común, descubriré que es y me asegurare que el bastardo que mato a Kanon lo page.-Saga tomo las carpetas que pertenencia al caso del "asesino de los ojos verdes" y se las llevo con él.

-Estas obsesionado con la muerte de tu hermano…-Sorrento soltó un suspiro.- su muerte es lo que te hizo ser detective…

_Casa de Degel._

Camus estaba mirando por la ventana, no había nada interesante que hacer. La música de Jazz inundaba el ambiente, la sala estaba en completo silencio. Su padre estaba en su despacho, corrigiendo algo de la universidad… Camus se permitió soltar otro suspiro, el numero veinte en menos de media hora, recargo su cabeza contra el frio vidrio. Se acomodo el cojín donde tenía apoyada la espalda…

-¿Camus?-El muchacho salió de sus aburridos pensamientos y miro a su progenitor, que le buscaba por la sala. El chico descorrió la cortina dejándose ver, estaba sentado sobre un pequeño "asiento" que lindaba con la ventana y era tapado por las cortinas- Ahí estas… Voy a cocinar… ¿quieres algo en especial?

-¿Qué hay?

-Pues… a pesar de hace años que vivo aquí…-Degel le miro atento-siempre me salió cocinar comida francesa…-Camus embozo una pequeña sonrisa, eso le pareció gracioso- ¿Comida francesa o pido una piza?

-Piza… ¿enserio solo sabes cocinar comida francesa?-Degel asintió, por lo que Camus reprimió una risita y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar.

-Está bien… sale piza…-informo Degel mientras iba por el teléfono.

* * *

Camus continuo mirando por la ventana, completamente ajeno al hecho que era fotografiado. Desde un auto, parado frente a la casa de Degel, un hombre fotografiaba al joven de diecinueve años sentado del lado de adentro… Paso su lengua por sus labios, subió el cristal del vidrio y arranco. Camus no presto atención al auto, sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por las estrellas. En Paris no podían verse tantas, pero aquí, siendo una ciudad más pequeña, rodeada de grandes campos. Era más fácil verlas… El teléfono comenzó a sonar, el muchacho se acerco al teléfono de la sala.

-¿Si?-No hubo respuesta del otro lado, solo un sepulcral silencio-¿Hola?-Su padre entro en la sala y le miro.- ¿Hola?

-¿Camus?-El chico colgó- ¿Quién era?

-No se… no hablo nadie…-los hombres comenzaron a irse y el teléfono volvió a sonar. Camus lo tomo y atendió- ¿Hola?-silencio de nuevo- ¿Hola?-se encogió de hombros y colgó de nuevo- Alguien aburrido…-Camus salió de la sala, Degel miro el teléfono. Cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo. Atendió él.

-¿Hola?

-Te encontré…-luego de esas dos palabras se corto la llamada.

-¿Te encontré?-el hombre miro no entendiendo el teléfono, para luego ponerlo en su lugar.- Quien será el idiota…-Escucho el timbre, cuando se asomo por una ventanitas que rodeaban la puerta. Era la piza-Camus la cena.-informo mientras abría la puerta y recibía el pedido. Le dio una propina al chico y se fue.- ¿Camus?...-fue al comedor y dejo la pisa allí.- ¿Camus?

-Estoy aquí…-dijo el chico, Degel fue a la cocina y vio que Camus tenía el teléfono, que se hallaba ahí, en su mano…- ¿Quién era?-pregunto mientras volvía a ponerlo en su lugar.

-No tengo idea…-informo Degel- ven Camus… se enfría la piza…-el chico asintió y fue con su padre al comedor. La cena fue silenciosa, no que sus cenas estuvieran cargadas de charlas elocuentes, pero ninguno promulgo palabra alguna.

_Habitación de Camus._

El chico se quito la ropa y se puso el pijama, su padre estaba en la planta baja… En su estudio, terminando con su trabajo pendiente. Se sentó en frente a la computadora y la encendió. Nada importante, nada importante en el internet. Tomo uno de sus discos y lo puso en su equipo de música, le prendió y se acostó a dormir.

-¿Quien te busca…?-él había atendido el teléfono y escuchado el "te encontré" dirigido a su padre. No entendía quien podía ser él que le dedicara esas palabras a su padre. Y su padre tampoco parecía tener la menor idea. Dio vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos.

_En algún lugar de la ciudad._

El hombre comenzó a revelar las fotos que había tomado, en todas ellas estaba Camus. Sonrió, era un niño hermoso… Sin duda, sería una belleza ver esos ojos llorosos… esos ojos sumados a la belleza natural del chico… Miro con cuidado cada foto, Camus era muy fotogénico, en todas aparecía excelente. Salió de la habitación y se recostó en su cama, miro hacia uno de los costados. Una de las paredes era de vidrio y desde ahí tenia excelente vista. Cerró los ojos pensando lo que le haría a ese niño tan lindo, lo que le haría a Camus cuando le tuviera en su poder. También había fotografiado a los padres, todos poseedores de hermosos ojos… Pero no podía apreciar la belleza de los ojos de ellos, NO podía. Por lo tanto tenía que recurrir a los hijos de estos. Ya había visto antes los hermosos ojos que tenían los hombres, pero no había podido explotar su belleza… no había podido explotar las emociones de dolor y angustia que hacían bellos a esos ojos.

-Pronto mi colección estará completa…-el hombre se acaricio los labios-pronto tendré una colección de todos ustedes. Abre visto la belleza de los ojos de todos… ya encontré a uno… Solo me falta encontrar al último… -el hombre sonrió- solo me falta encontrar a hijo de Di Santi y tendré la colección completa.

_Habitación de Ángelo._

-¿Sicaliss?-Manigoldo estaba mirando la billetera de Ángelo y frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Por qué diablos tienes el apellido de tu madre?

-¿Nos vas a responder? Ella insistió y no sé qué cuerno hizo… pero consiguió que me pusieran su apellido.-informo el joven. Milo estaba sentado en su cama y pasaba su mirada de padre a hijo.

-Quiero dormir un rato…-informo Manigoldo- estaré en el cuarto de invitados… cuando despierte veré si les respondo.

-_Sabe algo y no quiere decirnos._

_-_Milo de no ser que estás muerto y mi puño seguiría de largo-Ángelo le miro-te golpearía por ese comentario tan obvio… Levántate y vete a la sala… quiero dormir un rato y tu presencia esta helando el cuarto.

-_Ya me voy…_

_Sala_

_-Prendida, apagada, prendida, apaga. _-Milo estaba jugando con la tele, hacia que esta se prendiera y se apagara. No entendía como era que podía hacer eso…-_ Prendida._

_-_MILO APAGA ESA TELE, POR QUE TE ASEGURO QUE BUSCO LA FORMA DE METERTE UNA PATADA.

-ES IMPOSIBLE, YO YA LO INTENTTE ANTES, ASI QUE DEJA DE GRITAR.-Informo Manigoldo, para luego agregar-QUE NO DUERMAS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NOSOTROS NO LO HAGAMOS.

-_ESTA BIEN ¡YA APAGO!-_miro las cosas de la casa.-_Veamos qué más puedo hacer._

-Milo tocas algo y te mato.-le informo Ángelo desde la escalera.

-Ya está muerto.-le informo su padre desde el cuarto de invitados.

-Cierto. -Ángelo puso los ojos en blanco- déjanos dormir.

_-Pero…_

-Sentado y no te quiero escuchar.

-_Está bien, me porto bien…_

_Continuara._


End file.
